Lisbeth Scott
Lisbeth Scott 'is best known for her vocals in ''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian and Munich. She collaborates with Hans Zimmer and Paul Schwartz, and her voice has been featured in James Horner's score for Avatar. Filmography '''2010 *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (Music by David Arnold) *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Iron Man 2'' (Music by John Debney) 2009 *''Avatar'' (Music by James Horner) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (Music by Hans Zimmer) *''Breaking Point'' (Music by Pinar Toprak) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Music by Steve Jablonsky) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Angels & Demons'' (Music by Hans Zimmer) 2008 *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams, Ennio Morricone) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (Music by John Williams) *''Tropic Thunder'' (Music by Theodore Shapiro) *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (Music by Randy Edelman and John Debney) *''Hancock'' (Music by John Powell) 2007 *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (Music by Hans Zimmer)** *''Gone Baby Gone'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Shrek the Third'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Evan Almighty'' (Music by John Debney) *''Captain Abu Raed'' (Music by Austin Wintory) 2006 *''Blood Diamond'' (Music by James Newton Howard) *''Deja Vu'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Casino Royale'' (Music by David Arnold) *''The Da Vinci Code'' (Music by Hans Zimmer)** *''Canvas'' (Music by Joel Goodman) 2005 *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams)** *''Domino'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''King Kong'' (Music by James Newton Howard)** *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams)** *''Munich'' (Music by John Williams)** *''Batman Begins'' (Music by Hans Zimmer and James Newton Howard) *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' (Music by John Williams) 2004 *''The Passion of the Christ'' (Music by John Debney)* *''Shrek 2'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''Christmas with the Kranks'' (Music by John Debney) *''King Arthur'' (Music by Hans Zimmer) 2003 *''The Last Samurai'' (Music by Hans Zimmer)** *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (Music by Marco Beltrami) *''X2'' 2 (Music by John Ottman) *''Sinbad'' (Music by Harry Gregson-Williams) *''The Haunted Mansion'' (Music by Mark Mancina) *''Bruce Almighty'' (Music by John Debney) 2002 *''The Scorpion King'' (Music by John Debney) *''Agent Cody Banks'' (Music by John Powell) *''Spider-Man'' (Music by Danny Elfman) *''Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones'' (Music by John Williams)** 2001 *''Pearl Harbor'' (Music by Hans Zimmer)** *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (Music by James Newton Howard) 2000 *''Dinosaur'' (Music by James Newton Howard) 1999 *''The Sixth Sense'' (Music by James Newton Howard)** *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (Music by John Williams) *''Tarzan'' (Music by Mark Mancina) 1998 *''Saving Private Ryan'' (Music by John Williams) *''Armaggedon'' (Music by Trevor Rabin & Harry Gregson-Williams)** *''Sleepy Hollow'' (Music by Danny Elfman) '*'Academy Award Nomination '**'Grammy Award Nomination External Links *Lisbeth Scott on Wikipedia ru:Лизбет Скотт Category:Production